Shadow of Darkness Chapter 1
by ZoroarkMaster2597
Summary: well here it is my first chapter, hope you all like and like i said im new so if you have any hints or points plz let me know
1. Chapter 1

'They say that you should dig two graves before heading out for revenge...but I say you only need one'.

System- 7WY-7TSQ Station- CONCORD Outpost, one jump from high-sec

"Warning! Warning! All personal battle stations battle stations this is not a drill I repeat this is not a drill code red!", as Alex rolled over to see what was going on he was suddenly pushed on the floor as a huge explosion rocked the whole outpost. As Alex got up he started thinking "What is going on!? Alex rushed to get dressed, gather his things and head for the Shadow. The Shadow of Darkness is not the ship you would think it is...the Shadow of Darkness is a Super Carrier...a Gallente Nyx that has a black painted hull...she has been built as the first custom covert op carrier. She was been built to use many covert op systems as long as many systems that are used on carriers as well.  
Alex Wolf ran past a comm terminal, stopped, and then ran back to it." Computer open channel 17-5 Shadow of Darkness hanger 42 left side!?" yelled Alex as he waited for the computer to open the channel, " comm channel 17-5 to Shadow of Darkness hanger 42 left-side granted please have a nice day"" yeah yeah" said Alex to the comms computer. As Alex waited for someone on the bridge to answer. "Shadow of Darkness this is Alex Wolf do you read LT ""Yes sir I read you load and clear; over" "What is going on out there; over!" "Sir you don t know!?" "Know what? Over" "Sir a huge Sansha fleet is attack in strong force 200+ warships and counting! Over" "Great...ok prep the ship to make a warp to one of our safe spots; over Sir by the time we undock and everything those Sansha ships will be all over us; over" "Then if we have to we'll fight our way out, Ready the drones and fighters! Over" "Sir Yes Sir"  
as Alex turned off the terminal he felt 3 more explosions just as the station started to rock," If we don t go now we will die before we get a chance to fight", Alex turns and runs to the hangers, just as Alex rounds the corner of one of the hangers he stops as he listens to a high scream, a few seconds after that a lone Sansha fighter come flying though the hangers shields and crashes into a dock Destroyer, doing a lot of damage and makes the ship list hard to the right, hitting the next ship in line, Alex was 4 decks higher when this happens when he felt a huge heat wave and heard a detaining noise. The destroyer that was hit, hit a cruiser and when into the hull past the harden armor. Making the two ships become one; the both ships broke off the docking cables and fell to the bottom, exploiting into a fireball.  
As Alex makes his way through the huge hanger, CONCORD fighters fly by with their guns blazing away cutting down what s left of the sansha fighters left in the hanger bay.  
Alex finally makes it to the docking bay airlock leading to Shadow of Darkness when a fury of plasma rounds hit the wall next to him, Alex turns to see 5 sansha marines taking cover, Alex pulls his plasma assault rifle out of his case that he was carrying with him and he opens fire. "Shadow of Darkness I need marines outside the airlock NOW!" "Copy that Captain sending Alpha Squad to your location now, standby " "Have them hurry I wont last much longer", As Alex fired form his cover taking down one of the five sansha marines he hears the words that no one what s to hear Grenade!" someone yelled , Alex looks to his side to see the grenade sitting by him, Alex moves from his cover and 3 seconds later his cover is engulfed in a wall of fire, "Great now's the time I really need heavy firepower Alex said. As soon as he came back to reality he heard the stations AI "Warning Anti-Fighter defense systems are offline", by now Alpha Squad makes it to Alex's location and start to lay down heavy cover fire. "Jag" yelled the leader of Alpha Squad "give them the mini-gun!" "Yes Sir!" Jag jumps out of cover and lets the sansha marines have it, after 10 long seconds of non-stop fire the fire-fight was over, Thanks alpha any later and I would of been like those sansha creeps!" "Yeah well if we make it out of here you own use a round tonight said Jag "Ill think about it" Claimed Alex , "Alright lets move out we got to get out of here be fore this whole station goes!" "Copy that sir follow us to the bridge"" right", As Alex and Alpha Squad make there way to the bridge a group of sansha battle cruisers move into attack formation and open fire with their heavy long-range guns, Sir" yelled over Alex's comm "What?" "The Shadow of Darkness has been spotted still docked in the hanger and is starting to take fire from multiple fighters" "Active the Anti-Fighter guns" "yes sir!" just as Alex cuts the comms a huge explosion rocks the station causing massive shock waves through out the station catching Alex and Alpha Squad off guard and slamming them hard against the wall of the hanger and sending them into darkness. 


	2. Shadow of Darkness Chapter 2

As Alex wolf and the rest of Alpha squad finally woke up from the accident they noticed that they where floating. "What happened." said Alex looks like the stations gravity generators were hit or destroyed?" "Sir I m receiving info that the stations defense systems have failed and that the sansha now control over 35% of the station...we need to get out of here now, if we don t then we are all dead" said Jag. Alex and Alpha squad make there way through the airlock and sealed the hanger doors behind them not a moment to soon, as soon as they make it into Shadow of Darkness the stations begins to make grinding noise from the stress of the sansha bombardment. LT yelled Alex as he s running to the ships main bridge get the Shadow of darkness undocked and ready the fighters, looks like we will have to fight our way out! Yes sir! said Sahara calmly with a cold tone. Alex makes it to the bridge just as the Shadow makes her way out of the hanger and into deep space, what they saw in the ships main view screen was something they didn t think they will see in their lifetime. A huge Caldari Titan 'Unforseen Truth' was sitting less then 20k of the stations right hand side, the titan was part of a Caldari task force that was making its way to Caldari Prime, the task force heard the stations call for help and they changed they heading. The task force was made up of over 300 hundred ships; they had carriers, battleships, destroyers, cruisers, and many other ships. The sansha fleet was intertwined with the Caldari fleet, some ships where even shooting at point black range causing damage to both ships. 2 Caldari dreadnoughts where firing heavy capital cruise missiles at a group of sansha battleships, the space around the station was a mess of sansha and caldari ships where fighting it out with one and another. get us out here ASAP" said Alex as he sitting in the captain chair looking over the mid-battle report, as soon as he closed the report the shadow of darkness was hit with so much force that the ship started to list hard left, "What just hit us?!" yelled Alex as he got up to assist the damage, " Sir one of the Caldari dreadnoughts was destroyed" replied Sahara as she raced her hands over the one of many control panels. Nav set a coarse too 200 by 370, once we reach the safe spot, active stealth mode and prep fighters for launch." Alex command as he looked over the battlefield. AS the Shadow of Darkness makes her way to a safe spot 200k out of the battlefield some sansha destroyers tried to cut them off, "Captain 4 sansha destroyers dead ahead sir your orders?" said the Nav officer as he awaits for orders, " Run them over Nav show them no mercy." Alex said in a stern but yet claiming voice. The Shadow of Darkness increased her speed as the Sansha destroyers tried to move out of here way, but it was to late, Alex felt let along heard 4 bumps as they speed to their safe spot in space. "Sir we reach the safe spot and awaiting further orders." One of the 5 Nav officers said as he made his way to and from 3 different screens. Launch all fighter and bombers" said Sahara fighters keep the enemy bombers and fighters off the bombers as they complete there runs." "Sahara send a message to the Caldari fleet, tell them that we have launched fighters and bombers and they are not to shoot them" Alex said as he looks over the bridge crew. Yes sir ill send the message right away" Said Sahara as she tries to get in contact with the Caldari fleet. While the Shadow of Darkness launches hundreds of fighters and bombers, a bridge crew member yells out in terror "Captain watch out!" was the last thing he said as he was shot in the chest and fell to the deck. "Take cover!" yells Alex as everyone runs for there life," Alpha Squad code red, we have Sansha marines attack the bridge, we need backup now!" Alex yells as his cover gets blasted by a trio of plasma rounds. "Copy that sir we will be there in 3 minutes" said Jag as he and his men geared up. Just as Alex cuts his comms he hears something that made him turn snow white. He heard nothing! No yelling, no shooting, nothing! Alex looks from behind his cover and sees that half his bridge crew where either killed or dieing. As Alex tries to leave the bridge a squad of sansha marines comes out of nowhere and Alex freezes right where he stood. Alex then heard a low laugher as a shady looking man came out of behind the squad of sansha marines. "Daren, I should have known it was you this whole time! What are you after now?" Alex said after Daren sits in the captain s chair. "What could I possible want that you have?" Daren said in a calm voice as he stood up and looked Alex in the eye and said. "This ship..." 


	3. Shadow of Darkness Disclaimer

I do not own the game of EVE ONLINE in which this fanfic is based off The characters and events in this fanfic are fictional. Any similarity to any real people or people in EVE ONLINE is not intended and is coincidental. 


End file.
